


Dean's GISHWHES

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fun, GISHWHES, Gen, POV Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s not getting involved in a stupid scavenger hunt. This doesn’t deter Sam or Cas from getting him involved!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's GISHWHES

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge/Prompt: spn_bigpretzel DEW on LJ: Three characters and GISHWHES
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, this is purely for fun.

Cas, why is there a goat eating kale in the kitchen?

Cas, why are you dyeing eggs green?

Sammy, where’s the ham gone?

Sammy, why’re you looking up boat hire?

Sammy, I’m not getting into a boat with a goat. I can’t believe I just said that.

 

Cas, why are you wearing a storm trooper helmet?

Sammy, why’re you ruining perfectly good candy?

 

Cas, get away from me with that pen...I mean it!

Sammy, what d’ya mean, you have to make friggin’ constellations out of freckles…just get off!

Cas, I don’t care if it’s not a permanent friggin’ marker!

Sammy….


End file.
